


You made a wish and I fell out of time

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He knows what he’d really love to do, knows who would be able – if not to cure them – to at least cauterize his wounds, give him some relief from the pain.“Where are you, brother?”





	You made a wish and I fell out of time

**Title:** You made a wish and I fell out of time

 **Characters:** Thor, Loki

 **Pairings:** Thor/Loki

 **Rating:** R

**Prompt:[200\. Broken weapon.](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Thor, The Avengers, Thor – The Dark World, Thor – Ragnarok, The Avengers – Infinity War. Title’s from Avicii’s “The Days”.

 

  1. **All by myself – Celine Dion**



Dead.

_Queen Frigga is dead._

Dead.

The more he tries to wrap his mind around the thought, the more he spirals into despair, into madness, into rage.

Into a deep-rooted desire for both revenge and more death, down a path that would lead his straight to hell, even lower than he already is, making of him more of a broken weapon than he had been since the day of his birth, back in the coldness of Jotunheim.

And in the midst of all the anger, and the scarce things he possesses inside of that aseptic cell, one face comes arrogantly in Loki’s mind, fuelling his fire.

He knows what he’d really love to do, knows who would be able – if not to cure them – to at least cauterize his wounds, give him some relief from the pain.

“Where are you, brother?”

 

  1. **You’ll never be alone – Anastacia**



He should’ve just faced it and be done with it.

Admitted to himself that he didn’t trust Loki, that he never could’ve again, and admit that the thought he couldn’t killed him.

During his life, during the path he had had to walk to come to the man he was now, fate had granted him way too many people who had faith in him, people who loved him and who were willing to die for him, to fall for his battles.

But not his father, not his mother, not Heimdall, not Sif nor anyone else were going to ever be the same as Loki, just for the mere fact that they were never going to tell him the hard truth he needed to hear, because he had never seen that same despise on their faces as he had seen on his brother’s.

Thor needed Loki to despise him, for real or made up reasons, he needed it to keep growing and hoping one day to be man enough to forgive and forget. To stop being a much too powerful broken weapon, and stop risking everything because of an overinflated ego and little propensity to sit and think things through.

So he could admit to himself that he didn’t trust Loki.

He could, as long as he kept in mind that he was always going to love him, and that he was going to fight to the death to keep him safe from himself.

 

  1. **Luisa’s bones – Crooked Fingers**



“What have you done with father?”

It’s a hard question to answer.

It’s hard because it implies yet another one of his betrayals, it’s hard because he wants him to understand that no harm has come to his _beloved_ former king.

And it’s hard because the way Thor drives into him makes it impossible for him to focus long enough to remember his own name, let alone the location of Odin.

“ _Your_ father.” he’s still lucid enough to point out, hooking his legs around his brother’s hips, holding on for dear life and hoping this can go on forever, that he won’t have to answer, that the demigod currently towering over him can stay where he is for all of eternity.

Thor gives a harder push, which comes from a place of anger more than passion, as if he wanted to make sure to render his brother a broken weapon.

Not knowing how truly broken he already is.

“You’re going to tell me, Loki.” he hisses, pushing inside again, and again and again.

And Loki will, when it’s all going to be over.

Because he’s always been good at tricking everyone by himself, and he can’t lie; it’s going to be over soon.

 

  1. **Undress me – Anggun**



“I thought you dead more time than I care to remember, brother.”

There’s an accusation in his voice, and Thor only wishes that Loki hears that.

And from the look on his face he does, and just chooses to ignore it.

“Are you wishing it’s going to be a trick for Asgard as well?” Loki asks quietly, the idea of his childhood home burnt to ashes giving him a pain he wasn’t expecting to prove.

Thor raises his eyes on him, the pain deep seated in them.

He doesn’t answer him, though. He stands up and reaches him, holds him, kisses him with all the strength he has, almost as if he wanted to hurt him.

“You’re the only thing I have I can still call home, Loki.” he tells him, and this time’s a threat, and it’s desperate. “I’m but a broken weapon now, and I'm going to need you to do this right. Just this once.”

Loki wanted to promise. He wanted to tell him that he could trust him, that he was going to put him back together again, that they were going to make it.

But he didn’t, and just kissed him again. Because he needed it, and because right now he couldn’t take the chance to be lying to him all over again.

 

  1. **We are the world – USA for Africa**



Take him back to Asgard and let him face justice.

Loki knew what it meant, and he also knew that his brother was full of it.

Oh, of course he was going to take him back.

Celebrated as the hero who had saved Midgard, while on Midgard he was the mighty one who had helped neutralized the threat of his own brother.

Loki wished he could’ve asked him what was the price of it, but Thor had made sure he couldn’t talk, he had made sure he was but a broken weapon before risking him setting foot in front of the Allfather himself, without risking he was going to have to save the day again and not be able to without the help of his circus of freaks.

Loki wanted to punch him. Forget the spells and the tricks, forget all the weapons in the world, he just wanted to punch him right in the face, and maybe hope he was going to finally see why he had done all of this.

And finally let him see how good Loki had felt lately, all of Thor’s attention on _him_ , for once.

 

  1. **Eyes wide open – Ashlee Simpson**



It meant a lot of things.

Not being Odin’s son. Nor Frigga’s. Not being an Asgardian.

Thor not being his brother.

His rage had died down, whilst he meditated on his vengeance. He needed his mind to be perfectly clear, or his first instincts would’ve already had him tear down the palace first and all the realm next.

He thought about his childhood, about how Odin had always nurtured Thor to be king, how distant Loki had felt, as if he had been handed a broken weapon where his brother had gotten Mjöllnir.

Knowing why, now, had almost come as a relief.

But if his home planet was ruined forever, if his chance to rule amongst the Frost Giants was a thin and depressing consolation, he was going to have to find himself a throne, and he knew just how to get himself one.

Odin claimed to have raised him as if he was his flesh and blood.

Once his actual flesh and blood was going to fall, he was just going to have to prove that to his other son.

 

  1. **The Days – Avicii**



_“Don’t worry, Loki. I’ll always take care of you.”_

That promise burned inside Thor’s mind as a curse, reminding him of what his youth had been, of how dangerously close he and his brother had always been, unable to explain to himself how he could possibly feel that way toward Loki, toward family.

Knowing now Loki wasn’t his blood didn’t change anything. He was still the scrawny boy he had once known, the one who had replied to that promise saying he didn’t need to be taken care of, and Thor could remember just how bad he had wanted to kiss that pout off his face, back then.

He had been right, as usual. Loki didn’t need to be taken care of, and he had made a point of proving that.

As Thor listened to Fury and the others speak of him, he had to focus to let that boy out of his mind, replacing him with the broken, uncontrollable weapon he was now.

Loki didn’t need him to, but he was going to find a way to take care of him anyway.

He was his brother, after all.

 

  1. **Wake me up when September ends – Green Day**



It must’ve been true this time.

Logic told him that. The corpse in front of him was screaming it.

The universe was on the verge of collapsing, his people about to be erased from existence by a madman with a sinister solution to a problem that still had to present itself, but for once Thor couldn’t think about the right thing.

Loki was dead.

Thor had mourned him more times than he wished he had, but those times somehow he knew he had to still be there.

Right now, something had cracked inside of him, and that had told him it was true.

Loki _Odinson_ he had called himself, offering himself up for slaughter while he tried to do the right thing for the first time in his life.

Now all that remained of his brother was a broken shell, a broken weapon, a body which wasn’t going to see any honour nor anything else, not out there.

Revenge. Now, that Thor could try and offer him.

And after that, he was going to sit down and cry the final act of a brother he had loved so much.

 

  1. **Live to tell – Madonna**



“We could... you know. Stay here.” Loki kissed his brother, as if he wanted to arouse him into saying yes to his absurd suggestion.

Because it _was_ absurd, and he knew it.

“And let Asgard fall under the rule of Hela? Our father warned us for a reason, Loki. We can't abandon our people. _I_ can't.”

Loki pursed his lips and took the hit.

He put on a smile, anyway, as if he hadn't heard him.

“No one knows us here. I realize that it’s not something you might appreciate, but I personally do. Let’s face it, Thor... Hela’s made us into two broken weapons. Here we can be whoever we want to, without responsibilities or...”

“Loki.” his brother stopped him, dry. “I’m finding a way back home.” he sighed, extending a hand to caress his face. “Are you coming with me?”

It was unfair to ask. It was unfair to demand of him to go back to a realm that knew him and hated him, tearing him away from the chance of making himself a new name and a new life. And Thor knew it, he didn’t want any life that didn’t include him.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t.” he replied, knowing well it was a lie.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t.” Thor played along, his smile telling his brother he knew.

There was no fighting a man of Asgard. Loki had learnt it the hard way, and still kept falling for that.

 

  1. **Rest in peace – Buffy, Once More with Feelings**



“Should I help you save her so that you can convince yourself you’re not in love with your own brother?” Loki smirked, fighting through the imprisonment, his mother’s death and Thor’s request, making him feel like a weapon that’s been broken, rendered useless for himself.

“You should help me save her so that...” Thor started, then he scoffed and grabbed his neck. For a moment Loki thought he wanted to kill him, but he wasn’t surprised when he kiss him instead. “Please, Loki.” he asked in the end, in a whisper.

The younger lingered, his lips still touching his brother’s, the taste of him making him lose focus for just a moment.

“Just admit it, Thor. Tell me what I want to hear, and I’ll help you save your Jane.”

There was a thousand way it could’ve gone down. They could’ve fought, Thor could’ve gone away and let him rot there, he could’ve tried and talk his way out of it.

He didn’t.

“I love you, Loki.”

It was hard for the Frost Giant to ignore that well-known feeling deep inside of him, but ignore it he had to.

“Tell me your plan.” he murmured, knowing all along this wasn’t going to end the way he hoped.

 

 


End file.
